


Lay Your Worries Down My Love (At Least Till The Morning Calls)

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, soft, sssfe17, v v smol amount of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena gets a text from an unknown number that leaves her with a choice to make. At least she has Kara with her.





	Lay Your Worries Down My Love (At Least Till The Morning Calls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola_McGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/gifts).



> This is for the sssfe17 and is for Lola_McGee who prompted: 
> 
> Kara/Lena; Lillian Luthor reaches out to Lena, wanting to reconcile with her. Author's choice on whether that offer is real or not (or it's left ambiguous or anything else really). Sanvers or Director Danvers appreciated 
> 
> I hope you have an absurdly gay holiday season and eat many a wonderful thing!!! 
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Setling_Jay and TheQueenOfTheLight!! You two are the true Holiday Miracle workers!!

They’re on a double date when Lena gets the text. It’s from an unknown number and she sees the words tumble across her screen. 

-We should talk. L.L.

Lillian.

“Hey, Lena, you okay?” Kara dips her head down, peering at Lena’s face and there’s worry strewn in her gaze.

She forces a smile, made slightly easier by Maggie trying to throw a fry into Alex’s mouth, and shuts her phone down. “Just a business partner wanting to meet,” She rolls her eyes for effect. “Again.”

Kara’s frown doesn’t dissipate. “Can it wait?” 

“Oh yes.” She reaches out and laces their fingers together. “She can wait.” She smiles for real this time and the returning smile she gets is bright enough to be its own holiday miracle. 

“Maggie, you can’t aim at all! I expected you to be so much better at this!” Alex isn’t helping much though, she’s doubled over with laughter, a fry still on her shoulder. 

Maggie’s laughing too, almost too raucously for Lena’s comfort in a public space. “You’re right!” She wheezes, her laughter turning into hiccups. “I’m usually so good at getting things into holes!”

Alex goes crimson and Kara starts gagging. Lena has to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from snorting. She opens her arms for her traumatized girlfriend and puts the text from Lillian out of her mind.

She’s surrounded by her family. Lillian can wait.

* * *

 

She turns on her phone to find a new text that night.

-I want to make amends. L.L. 

It’s from a new number and Lena sits on her couch to think. She doesn’t have the will to stand at the moment. 

Her mother can’t want anything good. She can’t really want to make amends, can she? She’d tossed Lena to the side at every turn. She’d used Lena and betrayed her more times than Lena could count.

Why would this be any different?

A knock at her window causes her to jerk. She looks up and sees a flash of red and blue. Kara… she always seemed to know just when Lena needed her.

“Hey, sorry for coming by so late.” Kara drags her fingers through her hair, taming the worst of it, as Lena leans on her windowsill. 

It’s kind of dreamy, a fairy tale, that her hero could walk on air, could stand outside her window on nothing like some ridiculous Shakespeare play. It always kicked Lena’s heart up a beat. 

She’s beautiful, outlined by the city lights. Ethereal in how the shadows play against her skin. She’s almost too much to believe. But then that shy smile she gets whenever Lena looks at her for too long spreads across her lips and oh, she’s Kara again. Lena’s Kara. 

She leans out and Kara places a hand on her shoulder before moving closer to meet her kiss. It’s sweet and warm, even in the cold air. Kara’s always warm. It sends a shiver down Lena’s spine, and she wraps her fingers in Kara’s suit to pull her closer. 

“Come inside.” She husks out against Kara’s mouth and that’s all the invitation Kara needs to slip through the window. They take no time at all to lean into each other again.

Kara’s lips are one of the great mysteries of the universe. Even in the dead of winter, with the air drier than ever, her lips are soft and supple and oh so pleasant to kiss. Lena can’t help but lick at her bottom lip and groan. 

Lena’d tried so hard to keep her lips moist all winter, she’d designed her own balm. When she’d finally confided in Alex, Alex had laughed for ages but assured her that Kara would not mind at all if her lips were a tad dry. Apparently, she’d heard too much about how good a kisser Lena is. Lena’d left that meeting far redder than the cold could ever cause.

She slips her hands to the back of the suit, trailing her finger around the hem at Kara’s neck. “Mhh, you should really change into something more comfortable.” She feels more than sees the shiver run up Kara’s spine and that’s certainly enough to bloom a smirk across her mouth.

Kara nods and slips her fingers under Lena’s sleep shirt. “I think that’s a good idea.” Her kisses trail from Lena’s mouth to her jaw and down her neck. It feels exquisite, especially when Kara’s other hand slides up her back just to scratch back down again. 

She lets out a little moan and leans fully into Kara’s touch, letting the stress of the day wa-

Her phone rings, once, piercingly loud from the couch and Lena jerks. The ring comes again and that’s not a tone she has set for anyone. It’s an unknown number. She turns in Kara’s arm and swallows.

“Who is it?” Kara’s breath ghosts over her cheek and Lena has to frown. 

Lillian’s getting desperate, apparently.

She sighs and burrows her head in Kara’s shoulder. She doesn’t want to deal with this. She doesn’t want the emotional torment of choosing, yes or no. Would she take another chance? Again?

She puffs out another sigh and Kara’s hands rub gently up and down her back. Finally, the ringing stops and Lena pulls back a little to compose herself. “I believe that that’s my mother.” 

Kara stiffens against her and, endearingly, her hold on Lena tightens. It’s sweet, and honestly, Lena wouldn’t expect anything less. Kara’s always responded this way, ever since she’d learned the truth about Lillian. 

“Do you-” Kara trails off and Lena shakes her head no. 

“No, I don’t know what she wants this time.” She sighs again and Kara sways them back and forth gently. 

“Would you like me to call Alex? Set up a watch?” 

She’s so sweet and Lena’s sure that Alex would bring a whole battalion if Kara asked her. “No, apparently she wants to make amends.”

Kara’s grip tightens further, and if Lena wasn’t so warm and safe with her eyes shut, pressed against the love of her life, she’d complain. But nothing could move her from this spot, not now.

“After kidnapping you and using you?” There’s anger in her voice. It curls around her consonants, hardening them. Her usually light tone deepens and it’s times like these that Lena remembers that Kara’s most certainly not human.

She hums though because Kara’s words are very true. “Yes well, I’m not sure how I want to respond yet.” She really hasn’t given it much thought. Her evening was full of the Danvers and Maggie so she hasn’t thought about it. She hasn’t had a moment alone until her driver had dropped her at her apartment. 

She feels Kara nod. “Okay. Do you want to talk about it?” She always checks, always assures Lena’s comfort. She’s too wonderful sometimes. Lena’s not sure what past life made her worthy of Kara Zor-El Danvers, but she must have been some sort of saint.

“Not tonight. This evening was wonderful, I don’t want her to spoil it.” She’s tired too. The emotional whiplash of calm to anxiety and back again takes a toll. She just wants to curl up with Kara and sleep. “Can we just go to bed?”

Kara kisses the top of her head and lifts her gently. She stops at the couch to silence Lena’s phone, and Lena didn’t even have to ask. Lena pulls herself a little closer and relaxes into Kara’s hold. 

She’s kind of already drifting off. Kara lays her down under her covers, pulling her sweats off so she can sleep more comfortably. Kara radiates too much heat to wear anything but a light shirt and underwear when they’re in bed together. 

“I’ll be right back.” She presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead and Lena hears the whoosh of her superspeed. 

She’s changing and probably texting Alex about Lillian. It won’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes on her place tonight. She certainly can’t fault Kara for preparing. Lena would do the same for her. 

It’s only a couple of seconds, just enough time for Lena to roll over and snuggle in, before Kara’s back and gently easing herself into bed behind Lena. She curls her arm over Lena’s side and Lena scooches back against her front. 

She’ll never find a more comfortable place than Kara’s arms. How soft and warm she is. She feels a kiss pressed to her temple but all she can muster is a contented grumble. 

Yes, she can deal with Lillian in the morning. She’ll have Kara there the whole time and that’s all she needs. For now, she’ll sleep peacefully, wrapped up in her lover’s arms. 


End file.
